


Giving one gift a day early

by Itsquiettime



Series: 25 Days of Septiplier [16]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adults usually waited until Christmas morning to open all of their things, but this year, Jack got up from his seat next to Mark and headed over to the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving one gift a day early

Jack’s mother clapped her hands together, “Alright everyone!  We each get to pick on present to open a day early, the rest must wait until tomorrow!”  


The kids squealed happily and rushed over to the tree, leaving the adults to talk quietly behind them. 

The adults usually waited until Christmas morning to open all of their things, but this year, Jack got up from his seat next to Mark and headed over to the tree. 

He returned with a small box, fiddling with the wrapping between his fingers. 

They watched the children for a moment before the Jack’s mother couldn’t keep her curiosity in any longer.  “Jack, honey, are you going to open your present?” 

Jack hesitated before shakily replying, “It’s not for me, but I’ll open it.”

Jack turned to look at Mark, who had no idea what was going on, and took a deep breath. “I didn’t want to do this tomorrow because I didn’t want it get caught up in Christmas, I wanted it to be its own special thing.” 

He ripped the wrapping off of the tiny package and opened it up, showing Mark what was inside.  His hands were trembling and he was as red as a tomato, but he knew that it was what he wanted. 

“Is…is that a key?” Mark asked, reaching out and taking it from Jack. 

“Um…yeah.  Yeah, it’s a key to…to my apartment.  Would you…I mean,” He rubbed the back of his neck, “would you-“

A quick kiss on his lips stopped him. “Yes, Jack.” Mark laughed, closing the box and tucking it into his jacket, “I would love to wake up to you every morning.” 

Jack’s family awed, and that was the last thing Jack heard before he molded his and Mark’s lips together. 


End file.
